


maid dress! keith for ren

by brcken_dreams



Series: boys wearing skirts & dresses [2]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Korean Character, M/M, boarderline lemon in chapt 2, cuban character, male character wearing a maid dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brcken_dreams/pseuds/brcken_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a new friend I made who wanted Keith to wear a maid outfit. So here it is. & they are both of age in this story too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • Don't own Voltron 
> 
> • Keith loves it when Lance speaks Spanish 
> 
> • Warnings will be added in the second chapter 
> 
> • Lance loves his boyfriend's ass and legs
> 
> • Lime/Lemon up ahead in second chapter

Keith took a breath as he smoothed out the skirt of the dress he was wearing while muttering how short it was. You see the Korean male decided to surprise his boyfriend, Lance with a maid dress for an anniversary since Lance been asking. And Keith for once again said no but today was the day of their four years of dating so he figured why not. Looking back at the full length mirror, the mullet male could see him clearly in the maid outfit. And he went all out for it.

 

Including black stockings that stopped at his thighs with small black heels, a classic but short French maid dress completed with the apron that had white lace trim. And the top piece on his dark locks, whatever it was called Keith muttered. Even down to his not usual choice of underwear but that was for Lance to find out. The dark haired male muttered again with a blush, “Damn skirt is too short. .Ugh.” He said before adding his gloves for a personal touch to the outfit as Lance should be home soon.

 

Keith watched his clock before hearing the familiar voice of a certain Cuban of ‘I’m home!’ as he walked out to see Lance taking off his coat before reaching towards, “May I take this, _master Lance?_ ” As soon as Lance heard that voice and turned to see Keith. It was all of matter of a few seconds for the Spanish speaker to blush as he stared at the get up. What a sight in his eyes as he couldn’t stop and stare. “Lance? Lance!” The Korean managed to get the other to snap out of it after taking away Lance’s coat before pulled onto his lap. “You told me you weren’t going to wear a maid outfit.” Lance spoke as he runs his tan hands up Keith’s thighs. “Especially with a short one. I find it very intriguing.” Keith brushed from the words and shifted himself to be more comfortable on his boyfriend’s lap. “Well I thought since today was our anniversary I thought you’d like this as a gift.”

 

The Cuban male gave a cocky smile before moving his hands to Keith’s bubble bum and giving it a small squeeze. “ _Tan Hermosa mi amor._ ” Lance spoke while the male on top of him shudder at the tone of voice, he always loved it when Lance spoke Spanish even if he had no clue what he was talking. Lance’s Cuban accent seemed to be a bit more husky when he did. Suddenly a soft gasp came from Keith’s mouth to see his boyfriend sucking on his neck, his cheeks began to red as that was a weak spot of his besides his thighs.

 

“Nnng. .Lance stop. . ! Aren’t you going to check out the underwear I wore with this?” The Korean asked and just like that Lance stopped sucking and went to pull up the top of his boyfriend’s skirt. Keith was wearing rather black lace trimmed with blue underwear like it was meant for a girl to wear and his face turned red.

 

“Mmm I think you should address me as. .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final of maid dress! Keith. I'm not the best of writing smut so yeah. .and sorry if the Spanish is off. I used google translate for that 'cause I only know kanji and Japanese. If you want to write the sex scene, go ahead and comment it. I'll be happy to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This part contains of Keith sucking Lance's d and calling Lance, "master" if you don't like. Turn away now.

“Master Lance or Master don’t you think? It would be really fitting for a maid like yourself hm? After all this is my gift no?” Lance spoke with a hint of lust on his tongue and before Keith could muster a word, their lips crashed together. The Korean male tangles his fingers into the short brown hair as Lance keeps his hold on the bubble butt while they tongue wrestled into the kiss before Keith pulled away. Panting slightly as the former blue paladin smirks as he started to play with Keith’s neck more as moans were heard. The Korean male couldn’t help but grind against the other and felt something hard against his ass.

 

“L-Lan. .” Keith started to speak but remembered what Lance said earlier, “Master. .May I please touch you? You’re so. .a-ah. !” He gasped from a sudden nibble before the burnet pulled away, “Mmm yes you may since you asked me so nicely. You want it hm?” Never has the former paladin brushed so hard from words as he pulls away from Lance’s lap. Keith watched the other get himself comfortable as he gulps slightly, it wasn’t anything new but it was more embarrassing with the maid get up he was wearing. His gloved hands went to undo a part of the blue jeans, “Awe look. He’s happy to see you Keith, it’s been awhile huh?” Lance says in a cocky face as Keith frowned, he was still cocky at times but looking at his boyfriend’s harden member made him flush.

 

“Una dama tan Hermosa que eres. Me encanta. Ser una buena limpieza y chupar lo polla de maestro?” Lance spoke as it again had made Keith shudder but had no idea what the other was saying as he pushed his lips on the harden flesh. Giving it a small kiss on his tip before opening his mouth to suck on it like a sweet treat he didn’t want to waste. The Cuban seemed to be happy as he kept saying praises before Keith sucked more into his mouth, “Mmm such a cute. .maid. .ahh. .Good boy Keith. Keep sucking.” He moaned out and that exactly what Keith did until Lance pulls him away for a moment. “Open your mouth.” The Cuban says before the maid opened his mouth like he was told. Letting Lance cum on his face as Keith panted softly.

 

Keith was getting up to clean off his face before being pulled to Lance, “Mmm I don’t think we are done yet.” The Korean furrowed his eyebrows and feeling his boyfriend’s warm hands slide up his ass before a tug on his panties. “Are you serious?” Keith muttered before Lance kissed him and slides the panties off, “Why not? You look hard too. And it’s been awhile since we had sex babe right?” The raven haired male flushed before looking at his boyfriend once again seeing that he got the things such as condoms and lube.

 

“Are you ready my maid?”

 

“Y-Yes Master. . .”

 

“Good. And don’t worry I’ll be nice as long as you keep calling me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Constructive Criticism, & Kudos are welcome!


End file.
